


All Hail the Dancing Demon

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [117]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Concerts, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The monsters who once resided in Joey Drew Studios have been revived as Toons in Bendy's world, and at their welcome party, they decided to give a little performance, starting with a song praising the Ink Demon...





	All Hail the Dancing Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Ink Devil Anthem (c) FabVl
> 
> Note: Aside from the three named in-text, no JD Studios employees were harmed in the new Toons' creation. In fact, back in the human world, Henry, Wally, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, and Grant are watching the whole thing on YouTube.

(A Toonified Sammy and a chorus of Searchers stand upon a stage in an auditorium, the Prophet having exchanged his previous attire for something resembling a clerical robe. In the front, the Toonified Projectionist fiddles with his head, projecting light onto the stage. Standing by a turntable, Allison--less disfigured in her new Toon form--starts up the beat. The Searchers begin to sway and move their arms about as Sammy takes the mic.)

Chorus-  
Built the machine and started swingin' alone...  
Pourin' the ink into your heart & your soul...  
ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Your curiosity will kill you, you know...  
Deep in the devils den decided to roam...  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Sammy-  
Release your spirit the creator light a spark.  
Fear no heartache, fear no pressure, fear the ordinary heart.  
Breath the fumigated air and feel his presence everywhere.  
Just don't get out of line he'll snap your spine.  
He does it cause he care we praise the...

Searchers-  
Ink Lord restored cartoons roaming ink hordes,  
Drippin' with the Devil hidin' all along the creek boards...

Sammy-  
I gave my loyalty, you'll join me soon & that's a fact.  
Running circles round the studio we're watching from the back.  
HA HA HA!

Norman (offstage)-  
Ink black soul black with a fat grin.  
Really thought that you we're safe from the wrath, Sin.  
Wrapped livin' a trap,  
Let the act show the path,  
Lead it back to the master track.  
Now everybody bow down.  
Hail the Ink Devil Bendy.  
Trendy steal your soul no pretending.  
Lending sacrifice not cheap spending.  
Mending evil hearts he keeps trending HAH!

Chorus-  
Built the machine and started swingin' alone...  
Pourin' the ink into your heart & your soul...  
ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Your curiosity will kill you, you know...  
Deep in the devils den decided to roam...  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Sammy-  
Avenging fallen works of art that played a part.  
When you devastated hope created life to just depart.  
The abandoned, stranded, laughed at joke of musical decay.  
Rewrite the script and get it right--can't keep the devil locked away.  
HA!

Searchers-  
Alice sing us all a song--been weeks since proper rest.  
The machine released a feeling one we'll never once forget.

Sammy-  
Sick & twisted, sticky prison  
Now your story's ending here  
Don't be shy you're Bendy's prize  
Became the sheep your greatest fear  
HA!

Norman (offstage)-  
Ink black soul black with a fat grin.  
Really thought that you we're safe from the wrath, Sin.  
Wrapped livin' a trap,  
Let the act show the path,  
Lead it back to the master track.  
Now everybody bow down.  
Hail the Ink Devil Bendy.  
Trendy steal your soul no pretending.  
Lending sacrifice not cheap spending.  
Mending evil hearts he keeps trending HAH!

Chorus-  
Built the machine and started swingin' alone...  
Pourin' the ink into your heart & your soul...  
ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Your curiosity will kill you, you know...  
Deep in the devils den decided to roam...  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Allison-  
Sheep Sheep Sheep it's time for sleep.  
Now rest your head it's time for bed.  
Cause in the morning you may wake,  
Or in the morning you'll be dead.  
Knees feel weak admit defeat.  
Just rest your mind to pass the time.  
The sound divine from Alice shine,  
Like angels through this ink filled shrine.

Chorus-  
Built the machine and started swingin' alone...  
Pourin' the ink into your heart & your soul...  
ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Your curiosity will kill you, you know...  
Deep in the devils den decided to roam...  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Built the machine and started swingin' alone...  
Pourin' the ink into your heart & your soul...  
ACCEPT YOUR FATE!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

Your curiosity will kill you, you know...  
Deep in the devils den decided to roam...  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
All hail the dancing demon!  
Dancing demon,  
Never leavin'!

(Sammy and the Searchers take a bow as the audience erupts into cheers and applause. Allison waits until the noise dies down before starting up the next song.)


End file.
